


Nightshade

by Ozma



Series: Misconception [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascian, Claiming, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Rough Sex, This is really just an excuse, it's actually quite vanilla, to write Lahabrea with a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma/pseuds/Ozma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of her most dangerous battle yet, the Bringer of Light meets Thancred outside the Sands, hoping that this visit will not be the last.  Pre-Titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> For ffxiv_kink_meme prompt: _Warrior of Light/Lahabrea-possessed Thancred, with WoL not knowing it's Lahabrea._
> 
> Non-con warning because it's Lahabrea using Thancred's body and he doesn't really have any say in the matter. Don't like? Don't read.
> 
> This is plotless porn, but I’ve an important lore request: please take the timeline into consideration. At this point in the game, the player is nothing more than a Light-serving nuisance to Lahabrea, so there’s little of the spite that you encounter from him after brooding in 2.X. This isn’t hatesex, sorry - but Lahabrea is still a wonderfully domineering asshole.

He is near the docks when you find him, bathing in the moon’s pale rays.

Thancred chooses not to return your greeting and further words die on your lips; lost in his thoughts, features uncharacteristically dour, the night sky commands his focus.  Responsibility wears heavily on him; his lighthearted façade degrades, revealing mounting anxieties.

Standing beside him in comfortable silence, you try a different approach.

“Do you remember your promise?” Tomorrow you challenge the Lord of Crags and no amount of mundane tasks around Eorzea can prepare you for such a foe, if the tales of the Company of Heroes are to be believed. “I accept your proposition.”

Even with the bluntness of your proposal, for a moment it appears as if he will not reply – Thancred acts as if he doesn’t even hear you.

“This is sudden.” Weariness adds a deep rasp to his belated response; if you were to ask, you know he’d brush it off and chide you for worrying – as he always does - so you instead smile in reassurance in hopes of lightening his mood.

“I thought to share the meal I was offered.” You tease; no need to let him know you all but made it yourself, with all of the wandering Wheiskaet required of you.

“Ah, _that_ promise.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed.” Your smile deepens - that is the Thancred you know. “Though, if you aren’t averse. . .” Worry emboldens you; there might be no further chances. Grasping Thancred’s arm, you press your breasts against him, curves molding into taut muscles, learning the strength in his broad shoulders, rubbing into toned biceps and powerful thighs, letting him intimately feel every part of you as much as you do him.  Thancred is no fool; he understands your intentions.

He does not reject you as your hand roams down over the plain cloth of his top, teasing strokes promising everything you have to give.   It is only when your hand reaches his breeches he stops you, grasping your wrist.

“Very well.  ‘Tis not my place to deny such earnest pleading.” He chuckles, the sound detached, radiating satisfaction in place of amusement, as he removes your hand. “I’ll grant your every desire.”

Precise and controlled, Thancred draws a finger down your face, dragging it down your lips and over your throat, pulling you close. “Even those that you are unaware of.”  He whispers. Thancred allows his lips to flutter against your neck for a brief instant before his focus returns to his hands, allowing them to roam down your chest, savoring the swell of your breasts and waist, seeking to claim every ilm of your flesh as he removes your attire, discarding cloth like unwanted trash.

“Here?” Your heart pounds at his impatience; Thancred wants you badly enough to take you immediately, his hands playing at your undergarments, removing them with practiced ease, exposing your entire body to the chill of the night’s air.

“The night is long. We’ll not be seen.” His confidence assures you; with the unnatural silence of Vesper Bay’s empty docks and the deep, black fog blanketing the area, you believe him.

He does not wait for further acquiescence, immediately pulling your back against his chest, grasping your wrists with one hand and holding them behind your back, giving himself full control.  You know better than to struggle, trusting that Thancred is skilled enough with a woman’s body to know exactly how to please you.

Pressing against him, you learn his body as he learns yours, his nearness dizzying.  Thancred’s toned form tenses and loosens with each breath and each stroke of his hands, his musky scent negating all others; after denying your desires for so long in favor of duty and responsibility, to be given this release –

Thoughts fade he rolls your nipple between two fingers, cupping your breast in gentle massage, slow and persistent tingle that spreads from your belly to your digits destroying the last vestiges of your rationality. The warmth is undeniable now as the slickness between your legs grows, unfulfilled throbbing dominating your thoughts.

Thancred’s hands spend only enough time in one place to spread new waves of shivers through you, marring your skin with goosepimples, hardening already-sensitive nipples to their peak. Your visible reactions seemingly satisfies your partner and his fingers roam lower, intentionally slowly, until he finally reaches your mound. Barely playing at the warm, slick nub of your clit, Thancred grasps it gently between two fingers and rubs it up and down until it and his fingers are soaked and your abdomen burns, refusing to unclench.

The intimacy lasts but a moment before Thancred shifts his attentions, slick fingers continuing their roam back up your flesh, leaving a trail of your natural moisture up your belly and breasts.  Thancred teases the fragile skin of your neck, fingers tracing your shoulder blades before trailing back up to your chin and lips, just enough to keep you hot and wet, but not enough to do more than endlessly temp.

He licks his fingers before beginning anew, saliva-soaked touch sliding smoothly in a circular pattern over your clit until it feels ready to explode, your back arching and your body surrendering entirely.

You make no attempt to stifle your moans, letting Thancred know how deeply you enjoy his ministrations, begging him to continue by rubbing and grinding into his hips.  Your response is immediately effective; Thancred presses the prominent bulge in his trousers against your back. His arousal jolts another wave of pleasure through you – you are its cause.

His breaths are almost as deep and erratic as yours.  Unable to hold back any longer, Thancred looses his hold on your arm and waist as he unties his trousers, pushing your weight onto the nearby ship’s newly-unloaded cargo, sore breasts and tingling abdomen rub onto the smooth, oversized chest, spreading your legs with his hand before holding your arms down once again, so that he has full control, his whims denying and gifting pleasure.

He teases, running his cock around the edges of your pulsing, slick vagina, flitting in and out of its entrance, but refusing to give more, soaking himself in your fluids until he is as wet as you are.  Thancred’s impatience quickly gets the better of him; painfully thick and unexpected in his speed, you gasp in surprise at the first deep thrusts, squirming around his cock in discomfort until your body molds itself around it, giving him freedom of access and the pressure of his repeated entry becomes an electric inferno.

There are none of Thancred’s sweet whispers of romance in this bestial act. The way your body pushes up and down the cargo, the persistent friction on your breasts against the smooth age-weathered wood, stimulating them in place of hands, the way your stomach slides over it, hair falling in front of your face - you barely notice them at all, his hard thrusts matching your mangled breaths and obscuring the world around you.

“Beg for me.” Tingling tremors wrack your body at the feral intensity of his claim; you are all too willing to give into his demands, so long as he never stops.

“Th-Thancred.” Your lust-stained voice sounds foreign, even to you.

Thancred grunts at that, stopping entirely, instead dragging one hand from its grasp on your wrist up your arm, his fingers barely grazing the back of your shoulders and neck as he plays with your hair in gentle, affectionate tease; he keeps himself deep inside you, but refuses to continue stimulation.  Your entire body sore and screaming for more, Thancred denies you the release you desperately need; your heartbeat reverberates through you as Thancred keeps you at the edge and you focus obsessively on the man holding your pleasure in his hand.

“Please.” You gasp out incoherently, abdomen constricting as you rearrange yourself around him, rocking your hips forward and back to continue, if he will not.

“That will suffice.” He chuckles, brushing your face with his fingers, still denying your wishes, but the deep rumbling promise in his voice warms your belly and starts your shudders anew. “You are mine – “  Thancred lifts you from the cargo and pulls you close. He is still within you as he whispers, pale hair falling near your cheek before his hand roams down to play at your clit before he thrusts repeatedly. “- body, mind, and soul.”

“Yes.” The world swirls under the black sky above, all language entirely nonsensical to your ears. Passion prevents thoughts of denial and you agree thoughtlessly, caring little for Thancred’s bed talk in your state.

The continued rubbing over your clit is the final release you desperately need, slick, intense burning blinding you to the entire world.

“I’ll cleanse you of Her taint.” Talkative, he continues his fiercely growled commands, voice deeper than you’ve heard from him before, yet it is all senseless; further words are drowned out by the continued pounding of his cock inside you.

Your climax is not explosive, rather long and drawn out, the blissful heat peaking until you shudder, the tingling burning spreading from your core out to the tips of your toes until you can barely move, the entire world a distant dream compared to this single moment of carnal bliss.

You lay prostrated before him as he removes himself.  Thancred finishes on his own, his seed spilling onto the ground with controlled, strangely directed intent.

Thancred reverts to silence in your mutual satisfaction; there are none of the flirty, affectionate words expected of him – unsurprisingly, in his exhaustion, he wants nothing more than to rest.

Indeed – rest sounds ideal.  You push yourself from the cargo chest as the final embers of afterglow fade and your legs steady, arms encircling Thancred’s waist from behind and nuzzling him as he laces his trousers.

Thancred unexpectedly stiffens in response to your affection and pulls away slightly, clearly disquieted by your blatant show of affection.  Hesitantly, you release him and replace your clothes as well, the night chill finally seeping back into your bones, obscuring mist seemingly dissipating from the air, allowing you to be illuminated by the moon’s light once again.

“I will hold you to your word.” Thancred declares when fully clothed, returning his attentions to you. Brushing stray bangs from his face, he grasps your chin so you meet his eyes, looking more severe than you’ve ever seen him.

So overwhelmed were you by lust that you’ve no memory of making an oath; in your drowsy state, you would have agreed to any of Thancred’s absurd declarations.

Seeing Thancred so serious signifies the importance of this promise and you nod without hesitation.

“Good.” His demeanor immediately lightens, returning to the Thancred you know, as he turns with a dismissive wave entering the Sands alone.  “We’ll meet again.”

You can only pray he’s correct.

**Author's Note:**

> That treasure chest the WoL leans over is really there in-game!


End file.
